Rising Sun
by Renesmee.108.9
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee begin to see each other differently. How will they handle it? How will Edward handle it? Normal pairings.


**A/N Okay, so this is my first fanfic and I tend to ramble. Let me know if I babble too much! ******

**Also, Stephenie Meyer owns these characters, not moi. Also, for the purposes of this story, Edward cannot hear Renesmee's thoughts.**

**Renesmee's POV**

I was lying in bed, trying to go to sleep. I loved the time trying to fall asleep. It was a quiet time to think… or as quiet as it ever got with four pairs of completely in love vampires that don't need to sleep and therefore spend all night… umm, you get the point. Anyway, I was just lying there and thinking when I heard a knock on my door. It was Jacob; I could hear his breathing.

I immediately sat up. I was suddenly very grateful to Aunt Alice for the new pajamas she bought me, with the matching purple tank top and plaid bottoms. Hmmm . . . that was strange; usually I took after my mom when it came to shopping and new clothes. Anyway, he'd gone back to La Push for the last week. I'd missed him; he'd always been a part of our family—he'd even moved with us and left his father and pack behind.

"Come in," I called softly.

"Hey," he said. Wow. I'd never noticed what a nice voice he had. It was deep, but it was smooth. And then I saw him, I mean really _saw_ him. He was . . . _hot_. I'd never thought of him that way before. My jaw dropped involuntarily and as soon as I noticed it, it was all I could do to close my mouth. I just stared, without saying a single word.

"Umm. . . Ness?" he asked. "Are you okay?" He sounded worried and anxious.

"Y-y-yeah. I'm fine," I managed to answer. Thank gawd Dad couldn't "hear" me because I was have difficulty controlling my thoughts. "So hi! I'm so glad you're back! I've missed you! How's Seth? And Charlie? And Billy? Ohmigawd! I've been so lonely here! Can't I go with you next time? And—"

"Take a breath!" he laughed. Great. I was back to my talkative self. I was sure I sounded like a babbling idiot. "I'll tell you everything tomorrow. I just wanted to let you know I was back. Because I know you were pining for me every second I was gone," he joked.

I laughed, but it came out more like a giggle. A giggle like those girls on TV who are flirting with some guy. Oh gawd, I hoped Jake didn't think I was flirting with him. . . He gave me a strange look. _Oh no,_ I thought. But I got up to give him a hug, because that's what I would've done pre-hotness-discovery.

I felt electric sparks (cliché, I know) run through my veins as he wrapped his arms around my waist, his enormous warm hands resting at the small of my back. And mmm! he smelled wonderful! Pine-y and cinnamon-y and woodsy.

He let go way too soon for my liking and stared at me for a few long seconds with and unrecognizable expression on his face. It seemed like a combination of hope, happiness, and disappointment? But that didn't make any sense. . .

"'Night Nessie," he whispered. I momentarily stopped breathing upon hearing him say my name. And with that, he left.

I laid back down in bed and started thinking. I didn't get much farther than _I'm so confused!_ before I fell asleep. I dreamt of Jacob. It was just glimpses of his face at different times. I saw him smiling and zoning out and laughing and worrying. I woke up feeling happy and excited to see Jacob again.

**Jacob's POV**

As soon as I got home from La Push, I ran up to Nessie's room as fast as I possibly could. A whole week of not seeing her . . . it was torture. I knocked on the door; I needed to see her face, her beautiful eyes, her dainty lips.

"Come in," she said quietly, but of course I could hear her.

"Hey," I said, waiting for her bubbly response. Renesmee was always bubbly, no matter what she said or did. She just stared at me for what seemed like a long time. She seemed dumbfounded? But that couldn't be right. What was there to be dumbfounded about? It was just me after all. I started to get worried. Had something happened? Did she want me to leave? Even though there was absolutely no logical reason for the conclusion that she didn't want me there, I was still worried about it. After all, she doesn't know she's my imprint so she doesn't know how much she means to me. I didn't want to tell her because I was hoping she would fall in love with me on her own. But, she was physically only about fifteen and I was physically about 22. I wasn't a pedophile and I didn't really think of her as any more than friend.

"Umm . . . Ness?" I asked. "Are you okay?" I could hear the worry in my voice and hoped she couldn't.

"Y-y-yeah. I'm fine," she stuttered. There was definitely something wrong, but I decided it was probably best not to ask again. She'd tell me when she was ready. And then she started talking again.

"So hi! I'm so glad you're back! I've missed you! How's Seth? And Charlie? And Billy? Ohmigawd! I've been so lonely here! Can't I go with you next time? And—"

"Take a breath!" I laughed. She was back to normal: curious and bubbly. Well, at least almost normal . . . something still seemed off. "I'll tell you everything tomorrow. I just wanted to let you know I was back. Because I know you were pining for me every second I was gone." She giggled. Renesmee _giggled_. I'd never heard her giggle before. That was just weird! She sounded like those teen girls on TV who are trying to flirt with a guy that they don't have a snowball's chance in hell with. Of course, if she wanted to flirt with me, that would be fine. I actually didn't mind the girly giggle; it was so cute coming from her. But she immediately started blushing which made her porcelain face even more gorgeous. I decided I would analyze it later, when I was running—it was always easier to think then.

She got out of bed to give me a hug. That was what I had been waiting for: some sign that she really was okay, that everything was normal. That's when I noticed her pajamas: it was some purple plaid pants and a purple top with really tiny straps. I was suddenly aware that she was starting to fill the shirt out very nicely. I was glad Edward and Bella were so busy and not anywhere within hearing range; I was sure that if he were, my thoughts would've earned me a ticket to Dr. Fang's home hospital.

I gave her a hug and savored every single millisecond of it. I was filled with happiness and hope. I was blissful from the proximity of our bodies. All too soon though, I had to let go.

Before I left, I gave her one last look. I felt happiness and hope, because that's the way seeing an imprint makes a wolf feel. I also felt disappointment? That was strange. I guess I was frustrated that everything was the same between us, that everything was still so platonic. I would just have to wait. And I could do that.

**Please review!**


End file.
